Sewer Deck
The Sewer Deck is a room in Granny: Chapter Two. Description The Sewer Deck has only a single key Item, but it can be a very important room. It is, however, rather dangerous, since it only has one way to enter and leave, being the stairs, connecting it to the Basement Floor, where stumbling directly into Granny or Grandpa is a possibility, since they sometimes descend down the stairs on their own. The Sewer Deck can be found by opening the Sewer Door on the Basement Floor and descending down the stairs. It is located on the Sewer Deck floor, because it is on it's own floor. The Boxes can be a hiding place, but not always reliable. There is a 20% chance that an item will spawn here on Extreme Mode or with Extra Locks enabled. The only item that can spawn here are is the Special Key. The Sewer Deck is also a very important room for the Boat Escape, because it is where the Boat itself is located. A total of 4 items is required to escape with it. The Padlock Key is also required to open the Sewer Gate and allow the Boat to access the Sewer Tunnel and escape. If the Player ever tries to walk in the dirty water, the Water Monster, only hazard in the room, will prevent them from escaping and bite them, sending them to the next day, where they will wake up in one piece. Grandpa will sometimes come down here to feed the monster. If you are putting items on the boat, a good idea is to close the door when you enter, since the door makes a different noise when opened. This allows you to know when Granny or Grandpa is wandering down. Trivia * If the Player tries to throw an item in the water, it will reappear and be dropped from the Pipe next to the Boxes that can be seen on the wall and fall to the floor, creating a noise that will alert Granny, or Grandpa if said item is the Vase. This is intentional because if you drop an item in the river, you might lose it forever. * In Update 0.8.3, you could glitch through the staircase to see the Sewer Deck. ** A new version of this glitch was found in 0.8.4. * Sometimes, when dropping an item in the water, making it re-appear in the Pipe and drop to the floor, the item will loop and fall back directly into the water, which can be a pretty amusing, yet useless thing to do. * The Sewer Deck is on of the two rooms in the House that has a different ambiance, the others being the Balcony and the Backyard. When entering the Sewer Deck, you will start hearing water rushing and dripping. * The boxes in this room can be used to hide if Granny/Grandpa was not alerted to this part of the room. ** This is risky though as there is only one exit to this room which can be intercepted by Granny/Grandpa, resulting in either a knockout or a repeat of the same process. * The Crowbar used to spawn here until version 1.0, it was moved to the shed in the Backyard. * The door leading to this room makes a different noise than other doors when opened. * This is the first time that a pet and an escape route are located in the same room. Gallery SewerDeck3.jpg|The Sewer Deck staircase. SewerDeck2.jpg|The Sewer Deck entrance door. vlcsnap-2020-01-26-17h50m41s049.png|The player trying to hide behind the boxes from Granny (But died anyways, because you have to crouch to avoid being seen) Category:Rooms